


Entitlements

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, i already hate myself enough for all of us, no need to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris





	Entitlements

Hux hissed as he eased himself into the steaming Kolto salt foam bath.  The water was hotter than he usually liked it, both to alleviate the pain in his hip and shoulder (from having been unceremoniously slammed into the bulkhead of the command shuttle) and as a sort of subconscious self-punishment (for having allowed himself to be brought low by yet another abusive authority figure).  Leaning back against the tub, he winced at the pain that lanced through his arm.  His shoulder was fractured, of that, he was certain.  Armitage had had enough experience with broken bones to know.  He would see to it in the morning, when he could perhaps pass it off as an injury from the survey of the damage the _Supremacy_ had suffered.  Right now, more than anything, he needed his rest.  He hadn’t slept in 127 hours, and his self-control was unravelling fast.  He needed to be sharp in the upcoming days: with Kylo aiming to treat him even worse than Snoke had, and Snoke no longer around to shield him, he would have to prepare himself for the possibility that even his own underlings would attempt to turn on him and seize what power he still possessed.

He tried to close his mind to all the humiliations he’d suffered over the past 5 days and focus on the positive instead.  At least he’d had the presence of mind to send those damned shuttle pilots, and every soldier and officer present on Crait, to reconditioning immediately upon their return to the ship.  Unable to locate Phasma, he’d put his most trusted associates, Mitaka and Opan, on the job, making sure every name and number had reported in and completed their course before being returned to duty.  Kylo’s disrespect would go unnoticed.  For now.  

A thought surfaced, prompting an uncharacteristic smile to form on the curve of his lips.  _Grand Marshal Hux…_ He had desired this title for years and been denied, but now, perhaps there was an opportunity to be had.  Kylo Ren owed him his life.  Twice, if he thought about it, though Kylo only knew about the one.  _The least he could do is restore some dignity to me in the eyes of my men. Perhaps an upgrade in status would mollify the masses for the time being. It would leave the position of general open, and I could promote several officers in my stead. Peavey, for one, before the old goat gets any ideas._ Yes, he would bring that up in the morning, after he, and presumably Kylo, had rested and cleared their heads for a more productive discussion.

 _Grand Marshal…_ He didn’t even feel much like a general at the moment.  The entire bridge had seen Snoke flinging him about like a sack of meat.  By now, the news would be whispered in every officers' lounge on every ship in the fleet.  There was nothing he could do about that.  At least he had covered his tracks with Kylo, but the man had gone mad with power.  His chaotic whims would destroy everything he'd worked so hard to build and sustain.

Kylo hadn’t even choked him in the manner Snoke often did, choosing instead to apply pressure with the Force to the outside of his throat in order to mark him, to humiliate and disgrace him in front of his men.  The shadows of his spectral fingers had already begun to purple just above where his collar could cover them.  Hux sank into the tub up to his chin, hoping that the heat of the bath would help with that, too.

A sound from outside startled him awake.  He’d nodded off and nearly sunk under the bubbles.  _Not that that would be all that terrible…_  

Hux listened for a moment, deciding it must have been something else breaking in the ruined cityship before he heard the telltale stomps that heralded Kylo’s approach.  _What in the—_

Kylo rounded the corner just as Hux sat up, appalled by the man’s insolence.

“What are you— How _dare_ you enter my quarters uninvited! I don’t care who you thi—”

He didn’t even have time to draw a breath before an unseen hand shoved him down below the surface.   His cry of surprise bubbled up from beneath the water and he thrashed about, scrabbling at the slick sides of the tub for purchase and finding none.  His heart pounded, audible in the rush of blood through his ears.  His lungs burned for air.

Kylo had come here with the intention of merely frightening Hux into submission for his earlier attempts at usurping his supreme authority, but after catching a glimpse of his skinny limbs and pale flesh, all Kylo wanted to do was make him suffer for his arrogance.  He had never seen the general naked before, but his former master had been right: Hux was a weakling.  Kylo’s own suspicions that Hux’s starched and stiffened uniform and billowing greatcoat had been covering for his physical deficiencies had been confirmed.  The sight of such frailty in someone who pretended to be his equal infuriated him.  This man who’d barely _seen_ a battle, much less fought in one, and yet believed he could sit the throne, stoked a rage in Kylo so great he could hardly contain it anymore.

He wouldn’t kill him just yet, though.  As much as he hated to admit it, Hux had his uses.  And one of those uses would be to alleviate the impotent furor that had built up inside him since the Resistance had escaped.  Again.  That it had been his distraction that had allowed them to escape, and Hux's counsel that might have prevented it, only fanned the flames of his irrational hatred.

Yanking Hux out of the tub, he levitated the feeble man before him, admiring the bruises he’d left on him while Hux coughed and gasped and stuttered. 

“Kylo! What the— what the frack— What are you—”

“I am the Supreme Leader, and you will address me as such!” Kylo snarled, slapping Hux across his already bruised cheek.  Hux’s head twisted so far around that he almost worried he’d broken his neck, but then pushed the thought to the back of his mind.  It wouldn’t matter if he had, but this fight had been a long time in coming, and Kylo wanted to savor it.  He'd been stewing on Hux's defiance for the last several hours.  “‘Who do I think I’m talking to?’” Kylo parroted Hux’s earlier words back to him, “I’ll fracking tell you who I’m talking to: a worthless bastard who doesn’t know when to keep his frelling mouth shut! An unwanted, pathetic, detestable weakling whose own mother rued the day he was born!”

Terror shone in Hux’s eyes, but also anger and a glassy-eyed madness brought on by a lack of sleep.  His restraint snapping under the stress of further embarrassment, Hux internally chastised himself even as he spat back, “Oh, _you’re_ one to talk about being wanted!”

The last word pitched up into a scream as Kylo drove him into the shower wall, slamming his already injured side into the cold alusteel hard enough to dent it.   Hux bit down on his lip to cut off further, indignant cries and steeled himself for another assault.  Blood dripped down his chin and dissipated in the water below.  He couldn’t stop the tremors that wracked his body, even though he knew that showing any sign of injury would only encourage Kylo to hurt him more.  Sadists lived for the suffering they caused, and he’d be damned if he let Kylo have the satisfaction.  But he was so, so tired.  He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep, trembling breath, holding it in a vain attempt to steady himself.

A long silence hung between them while Armitage continued to float, naked and ashamed.  He shivered and kept his eyes closed, fighting to stay quiet.

“What? No more witty retorts?”

Hux sneered and exhaled forcefully through clenched teeth, but allowed his silence to do the insulting instead.  He knew what Kylo wanted to hear, and in denying him, hoped to needle him without _technically_ disobeying. 

He opened his eyes when he felt himself moving again.  Kylo had turned his back on him -- _The_ last _time he’ll do that_ , Hux swore to himself -- and was marching out into Hux’s bedroom, pulling him along helplessly behind.

“You hide your thoughts well for someone without access to the Force,” Kylo said, his voice almost calm, but with an underlying tone of menace that Armitage picked up on immediately.  His father had sounded like that, simmering with muted violence just before he’d beat him senseless.  “But I know what fears drive you.  You can hide _nothing_ from me.  You _will_ hide nothing from me.”

Kylo flung him face-down onto the large bed, climbing on top of him before Armitage could even register what was happening.

"Get off!" he shouted, attempting to twist away.

Kylo's hand smacked down onto his injured shoulder and shoved him into the mattress, muffling his cry of pain.

The sound of rustling cloth behind him shot a streak of terror through him so profound that it forced the words from his mouth, despite once again being choked by Kylo’s mysterious power. “No! You can't do this!”

Kylo leaned over him. His weight pressed down onto the fracture.  Hux whimpered, barely registering the hot breath and spittle flecking his ear as Kylo hissed, "I can do anything I want!"

_No! This isn’t— This can’t be happening! He wouldn’t! He wouldn’t dare!_

Hux’s conscious mind refused to process what was about to befall him, but the subconscious part of his brain reacted with practiced certainty.  He went still, a deep-rooted instinct for survival paralyzing him, even though every part of him longed to struggle and flee.  _The less you fight, the sooner it will be over._   He knew better than to beg and plead with an abuser, but in his exhaustion and horror, and panic over not being able to breathe, he couldn’t stop himself.  Misery ushered in more humiliation.

“Supreme Leader, forgive me! Please! Please, don’t do this! I beg you!” he rasped.

Kylo ignored his pathetic attempts to assuage his anger, allowing Hux’s pitiful whimpers to instead fuel his animosity.   He shoved his trousers down around his knees and freed his already hard cock.  He’d never done something like this before, but as he ran his length along the crack of Hux’s surprisingly pert ass, nudging the head of his cock against his fear-clenched hole, Hux’s terror exhilarated him. That there was this much power in the flesh, that he didn’t even need the Force to break someone so completely…

"You are _nothing_ , and you will learn! Your! Place!" Kylo grunted, thrusting forward with each growled word until he felt Hux tearing open around him, felt his strangled wail of despair reverberating through his small frame.  He shuddered and moaned at the tight warmth surrounding him.  It had been so long since he'd felt anything pleasurable.  And, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had always found his rival annoyingly handsome.  There was no reason, now, to restrain himself.  Everything in the galaxy belonged to him, including Hux.  After a lifetime of Snoke’s oppression, he had earned this.  _I deserve this._  It was as much his right as the power and place to rule.

Hux gasped for breath, inhaling the scent of the freshly laundered sheets with each wheezing gulp of air.  The stark, clean smell reminded him of his own filthiness.  His weakness.  He had been powerless to escape the tyranny of his father, or the boys at the academy who had abused him, or Snoke.  And now, Kylo.  He had never fought back on his own against the injustice done to him.  _I deserve this._   It was his fate to be forever used by the power he would never possess.

Kylo drew back and pounded into him, encouraged to further savagery by every tiny whimper he forced out of the general.  "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" he growled.  Feeling the fight go out of Hux so soon disappointed him, but he could still sense his agony, as hot and inviting as his insides.  He slid his hands down Hux's back, tracing over the bumps and troughs of a network of scars.  He hadn't imagined the vainglorious Hux had any, but the thought that he, too, had been marked by failure satisfied Kylo.  He grinned and wrapped his hands around Hux's thin waist, and pulled his limp body back against him, pushing in deeper.  Grunting and snarling, he kept up his assault, punctuating each thrust with his taunts, "Really? That's all you're going to give me? Pathetic! I expected at least a _little_ fight, General.  It's almost as if you _wanted_ this. Though, I suppose this is how a worm like you moved up through the ranks so fast, isn't it? On your stomach?"

A subtle change in the timbre of Hux’s sobs piqued Kylo's curiosity.  He knew of the general's proclivities -- everyone did -- but he'd never given it any thought.  Hux was beneath him, in more than one sense of the word, and he'd never felt the need to scan his thoughts, even for deception.  Hux's animosity had been clear from their first meeting, and he knew the man had been plotting against him.  _Let him_ , he'd thought, beyond caring about Hux's petty, ineffectual grasping at power.  But, attraction? That was something different.

Kylo followed his natural desire for knowledge and forced his presence into Hux's mind even as he continued to violate his body.  

 _No!_ "No!" _Get out!_ "Get out!" Hux's weak protests echoed around him, felt first and then heard as the thoughts made their way to his tongue.  Kylo was surprised to find Hux's mental defenses more difficult to penetrate than his physical self.  Intrigued by the challenge, and offended that he would even try to deny Kylo access to his thoughts, he pushed more of his consciousness forward.  Hux screamed.

_Hux, standing over his unconscious form in the snow — in the falling embers of the throne room — hand hovering over his blaster — I could be rid of all my troubles — I should have killed him when I had the chance! But —_

The thought dissipated before he could complete it, and though Kylo tried to chase after it, he stumbled against a more immediate onslaught of images _—_ _a classroom — the hardness of a desk, cold against his chest — hands, everywhere — the chill of the air as more of him was exposed -- boys, laughing — the bones of his delicate wrists creaking under their grip — anger, fear, agony, hatred, self-hatred, shame—_

 _This has happened to him before..._ Kylo slowed his movement, distracted by the unexpected revelations.

_— weakness — I let this happen — He was right — He was always right — I'm disgusting — a view from above the simulation room — Kylo training, shirtless, sweating under the bright lights — conflict, doubt — desire escaping on a puff of breath that fogged the glass as Hux leaned forward — I did want... — No! — another classroom, another desk, larger — an older man —_

_His teacher!_ Kylo's eyes widened. His hands slipped from Hux's hips.

_— a cock, hard and hurting inside —_

But not as painful as the betrayal of someone he'd trusted, someone who was supposed to be looking out for him, helping him, _teaching_ him...

Kylo pulled out and backed away, panting, his rapidly softening cock dripping with Hux's blood.  He released the energy encircling Hux's throat and the general gasped, quaking under the strength of his sobs, but made no effort to move or cover himself.  More blood pooled under his trembling fists, gleaming wetly on the dark sheets.

He stared, not knowing what to do.  He hadn't meant -- no, he had, but -- this had gone too far.  He'd never imagined he shared anything in common with this haughty bastard, but there was more connecting them than he had ever wanted to know.  Both of them hurt and betrayed by people who were supposed to love and protect them. 

Abandoned.   

Alone.

Kylo pulled up his pants and retreated to the refresher, searching through Hux's cabinets and finding a jar of Bacta gel next to a half empty bottle of lube.  He exhaled at the twinge of guilt.  _I should have... No, I shouldn't have done this at all._

He wet a towel in the still-warm water of the tub and wrung it out, draping another, dry towel over his arm, and returned to the bedroom.

Hux lay where he left him, unmoving.  He was staring at some far away point, lost in shock, but squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath when he felt the bed sag under Kylo's weight.  Hux tensed and shivered as Kylo began cleaning the crimson stains from his thighs, the touch gentle and disorienting.  _What is he… why?_ Even though Kylo had withdrawn the power that had been holding him down, fear kept him still.  Something else, a finger perhaps, slick with some gooey substance, pressed between his cheeks and circled his hole.  It took every thread of his unraveling strength to stay silent, but he clung to what little pride he had left and refused to let go.

Bracing himself for more abuse, Hux grit his teeth and took another deep breath, but soon Kylo shifted and moved away from him.  He picked his cape up from the floor, swirled it around his shoulders, and plodded toward the door.  Turning, he said something Hux wished he hadn’t heard.

“The title.  It’s yours.”

And then he was gone.

 

 

 


End file.
